GROWING OLDER
by StubbornPansy
Summary: I hope you don't hate me for writing this story. It involves the death of 2 main characters. It also proves true love does exist.
A/N: This is not my normal type of story. Hope you don't hate me when you are done.

GROWING OLDER

By: Manchester's Stubborn Pansy

Everyone has been trying to stay out of Ranger's way. He is worse than a grouchy bear who had his hibernation disturbed!

His answers were answered in a tone that let you know your question was taking up his precious time.

Even Stephanie was not spared from his foul mouth.

Stephanie left his office in tears when she just needed to know what he wanted done with the new batch of job applications.

Ranger told her "Why don't you grow up and learn your job. You have been at it over 15 years!"

Stephanie went into Rhino Mode. "Kiss my ass, Joe Morelli, Jr."

She slammed the office door so loudly that the whole Control Room jumped.

Stephanie went through her purse. She took every tracker out it and left every tracker in her desk. She took her wallet, her phone and left everything else. She walked to the gas station close by and called a taxi cab.

She gave the driver an address and he dropped her off at that address. The only catch was she waited until he was out of sight and called another taxi company to take her to a town 10 miles away. She was dropped off at a popular restaurant.

Stephanie sat down and ordered some loaded nachos.

What is wrong with Ranger?

He has never acted this way in all the 20 years she has known him.

Stephanie called a cousin of hers, Shelia Case, and asked if she could spend the night. Shelia came to get her.

"What happened Stephanie?"

"That is just it. I don't know. I took some papers into Ranger like I was supposed to and his temper blew up at me. He told me I should know how to me my job after 15 years."

"That does not sound like the Ranger I know."

"I left all my trackers and most of the contents of my purse in my desk."

"Sounds like Ranger is off the deep end but what sent him there?"

"I have no clue."

Stephanie and Shelia went to Shelia's house and Stephanie made sure her phone was off so it could not be tracked.

Back at RangeMan, Ranger is still at his desk. He paged Stephanie but she didn't answer. He called Tank.

"Do you know where Stephanie is?"

"She left when you yelled at her."

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know."

Ranger called Stephanie's phone and it goes straight to voice mail. He checks her trackers and they are in the building. He goes to her cubicle. No Stephanie! He checks her desk and finds all of the trackers and her purse. The only thing missing is her wallet and her phone.

Ranger went upstairs and all of her clothes were still in the closet. Where could she have went?

"What did I say to cause her to do this? She hasn't ran from me in years." Ranger said then he went to his apartment office and pulled up the video of his office and began to scroll back through the footage. He got to the place where Stephanie came into his office. Then he had to listen to his own words as they cut her to her quick. Now he was frantic. He went downstairs and ordered an emergency meeting. Ranger had all the men to begin to look for Stephanie.

By nightfall there was still no luck. Ranger called and left another apology on her voice mail. Ranger even stooped so low as to even call Morelli.

"Joe, have you heard from Stephanie?"

"Not in weeks. Why?"

"I lost my temper and she left. All the trackers were left in her desk. I have no way of finding her."

"I feel sorry for you but what do you want me to do?"

"Can you get your friends to keep an eye out for her?"

"Sure, Ranger. This must be serious if you are calling me."

"I have to try every one I can think of. I need to find her to apologize to her."

"I will let you know if anyone finds her."

"Thanks, Morelli."

Ranger calls her parents, Mary Lou, Lula and Connie but has no luck. Deep down it is beginning to feel like Stephanie chose to walk out on their 20 year marriage. Now Ranger was getting desperate. He and the men kept looking but no luck at finding her.

Three days later, Stephanie was ready to face Ranger again. She had Shelia take her to the 7-Eleven three blocks from RangeMan and drop her off. Stephanie was within a block and a half of RangeMan when Cal spotted her and picked her up.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Sorry to worry everybody."

"Boss man is going crazy with you missing."

"His mouth was more than I could take at the time. What is wrong with HIM?"

"We have no idea. His thinking process is off the wall lately and nothing pleases him."

"I won't live that that. So guess I will be moving and leaving the company."

"Oh my god! You might as well set off an A bomb in that building if you leave."

"Sorry, Cal."

They arrived at the RangeMan Building and Cal opened her door.

It did not take long for Ranger to meet them in the lobby.

"Where have you been?"

"Somewhere I didn't have to listen to your put downs. Why does it matter? You think I am incompetent anyway. For your information Mr. Bully Bad Ass I only came to get my clothes. You can have everything else. I wouldn't want to take a dime of your precious company's money."

"Babe, let me explain."

"Ranger, there is no explanation I would buy out of your mouth right now!"

Stephanie stormed into the elevator and shut the door so no one could join her. She went straight to the 7th floor. She began packing her clothes and she packed Rex's things and she was headed to the door when Ranger appeared.

"You are not even going to let me explain?"

"I don't need an explanation. I just need to get away from a man who thinks I am incompetent. I can not and WILL NOT live with any man who thinks I am that useless. So leave me alone, Ranger!"

Ranger grabbed her shoulders. "NO! Listen to me! PLEASE!"

Stephanie sat on the kitchen chair. "Hurry up so I can leave here."

"Babe, I have been going through a crisis but I did not realize that it had taken over my life to this extent. I have been thinking about retiring."

Stephanie was in shock.

"RETIRING?"

"Babe, I will be 50 in about two weeks. How can this company survive if I retire. Then throw in the fact that in 5 years all my core team will be 60 years old! Who in the hell is going to run RangeMan? Why did I work this hard just to have it fall apart because I could possibly be no longer capable of doing the bounty hunting or the field work?"

"You are never the one to give up on anything."

"But, Babe, no one has noticed how much my morning routine has begun to slow down. I used to run 10 miles before breakfast. I am lucky to be able to run 5 miles without over exerting myself. My body won't let me lift 200 pounds any more. I can still lift 100 easily but for how long?"

"Why didn't you ever say anything to me?"

"Why so you would think I was becoming an invalid? I had to keep up my Batman image in your eyes."

"Ranger, do you honestly think I would think less of you because you are getting older?"

" No man wants to feel less of a man just because the calendar is making it impossible to keep up my appearances."

"Ranger, how many times have I asked you to slow down? You never did."

"Babe, I want to start a training camp for all perspective applicants so when I turn 60 I can have a new crew already trained. My whole core team will turn 60 within 10 years. We physically will NOT be able to handle the demands of this job any more. Then who will take over? I need to be hands on in training my replacements."

Stephanie moved over to Ranger's lap and put her arms around his neck.

"Ranger, I see what you are worrying about but how does making your core team miserable, not to mention me, going to help solve the problem? Wasn't this a core team problem that they should have some say so in? You are trying to put these men who have given you their whole lives out to pasture without so much as a heads up about how are they going to take care of their families and how could you let them believe you are going to kick them to the curb just because their calendar age hits a certain mark?"

"You are right. I tried to do it all on my own rather than ask their help for a solution. Babe, I love you more than the day we wed. PLEASE, Babe, PLEASE don't leave me"

Ranger was almost in tears.

Stephanie looked at him and told him.

"You know, PLEASE, always makes me give in to you. You and I together will come up with a plan to fix this problem. But Mr. Bad Ass, let me and the core team help devise a plan to solve this problem. Doesn't every core team member have a specialty?"

"Yes."

"Then, Darling, don't you think they will know what is needed in that area better than you do?"

"Yes."

"Then, Sweety, learn to lead by delegation not sheer power. Besides it will make you a better boss than the tyrant method of doing it. I like the idea of the training camp. For one it would keep your own stamina up but most of all you can exploit the new men's abilities to benefit your company rather than trying to pigeon hole them into what you think the company needs. "

Ranger squeezed her tight. "That is why I love you so much. You see my view but you also see a different way to achieve it than I do. Please forgive me, Babe. I know you are not incompetent."

"If you will forgive me for calling you Joe Morelli, Jr? I was angry and I knew that would hurt your feelings as much as you hurt mine."

"I forgive you. But those words really did hurt. While you were gone I kept thinking that I was behaving like he did. He tried to control you and not let you be a partner so I had those words coming."

"Yeah, but you have something Joe never got."  
"What's that?  
"All of my heart. There was always a part of me I kept hid from him. I can't hide from you for long. I need you in my life just to breathe."

"I feel the same way. You complete me body and soul."

"How about we get the core team together so they can start working on lists of what we need for this training camp. We only have 10 years left before I can get you 24/7."

"I still want to be active in the company as long as possible."

"I understand that. When you work as many hours as we do no one will expect you to quit cold turkey."

"Can I ask a favor before we meet the core team?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"How about some make up sex? YOU HAVE BEEN GONE THREE DAYS!"

"Ranger, you are incorrigible but I love your suggestion!"

Three hours later they emerge with that loving smiles on their faces. It is evident that after all these years these two lovebirds are still very much in love with each other.

Ranger called all the core team into the Conference Room.

"Men, I called you here to explain my nasty behavior lately. It dawned on me that

in two weeks I will be 50 years old. But the problem with that is who will run RangeMan when I retire?

There were mumbles in the room.

"Think about this shocking fact! Everyone one you will hit 60 in about 10 years. Who is going to run this business when we get too old to do the field work? I came up with an idea I need to run by you. What do you think about starting a training camp for all new RangeMen? They must pass our camp to become RangeMen. Plus it will give us 10 years to prepare the field team to fill in every area of expertise. If we need a sniper we should know who to call. If we need Technology experts we should already have them on hand. I think we need to prepare our men for taking over the business when we have decided to hang up our own field work. What do you think?"

Bobby spoke up. Ranger, I have been thinking about this also. We have a guy now who can fill in for me but no way is he educated enough to run the clinic full time. That means we are leaving our men open to severe injuries or more hospital time because we can no longer take care of our own."

Lester spoke up and mention that Hal is the only tested sniper we have. While we rarely use his skills what if Stephanie was being held and you have to put an untrained man in a position of shooting the perpetrator? What if he is not as good as he says he is and his shot hits and kills Stephanie all because we do not have proper back up?"

Tank then voiced his opinion. "If we are looking at 10 years out aren't we going to need people doing the paperwork while we are busy training at the camp? Women are better at paperwork than us military guys are. Maybe we need to train women to keep the paperwork done so we guys can concentrate on the physical aspect of the job?"

"Who else has a comment?" Ranger asked.

Hal spoke to them and what he had to say shook them to the core.

"Ranger, there is no one here that knows this. I found out 2 weeks ago that I have cataracts on both eyes and I will be almost blind before they will be ready to remove and there is no guarantee I will ever be able to have my 20/20 vision ever again. That would mean that we will have only sharp shooters and NOT snipers. That could put us all in danger."

Ranger sat down hard on his chair. The news almost knocked the wind out of him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was waiting on getting a second opinion."

"OK. Then maybe my worrying isn't so far off base after all."

"Ranger, why not have each member of the core team report what they think we will need in 10 years to keep this business growing and still keep our high standards?"

"Babe, that is a good idea. Let's meet again in two weeks and each of us will have ideas on how to handle current problems and still have personnel to work at the camp. We also need to know how long the new recruits will be at the training camp before brought into RangeMan to begin on the job training."

Ranger starts looking for places to set up a training camp close by. He found a 1,000 acres of woods that they could build a camp compound and it was isolated enough to build a rifle range without endangering any people. There was a hill on the property so the rifle range could go into that hill without worrying about ricocheting bullets.

Ranger decided to put in a bid on the property. It took the owner 48 hours to accept his offer. The property was put in RangeMan's name. Now Ranger had to figure out what kind of buildings he would need for the camp. He decided to go back and talk to Tank.

Stephanie decided to go through all 54 personnel files to glean what specifics

skills each member has. Stephanie was surprised to find they had 2 licensed carpenters in their mist.

Stephanie call Brett Huntley into her office.

"Brett, I have looked into your personnel file and I see that you are a licensed carpenter."

"Yes, I am. I am also trained in reading blue prints."

"Well, I have an offer for you."

"I am all ears."

"Ranger is planning on starting a training camp to train new recruits to meet our standards. Ranger is afraid time will slip up on him and the day will come when he has to stop doing field work and he wants a trained force to be in line to take over."

"What does he need from me?"

"He will need some things built on a site he is purchasing so we can house the new recruits and to give them a training facility to train in."

"That sounds like something I would enjoy."

"Also I have found out that Chester Deuce is also a licensed carpenter. Let me get him in here and let's see if you two can get your heads together and come up with a plan.

Stephanie range the Control Room and had them send Chester into her office.

Chester knocked on her door.

"Enter." Chester came in and stood at attention.

"Have a seat, Chester. You know Brett Huntley?"

"I do. I was telling Brett that Ranger wants to start a training camp for new recruits. He also wants to have a force constantly being trained in case any of the core team has to back off of their duties or any RangeMan employee gets injured so their duties are immediately covered from within. What I need you and Brett to do is get with Ranger and we will move you two to the training camp to begin putting up any type building that will be required to make the training camp successful."

"So Brett and I will not be on monitor duty any more?"

"Right. Since you are licensed carpenters you will still get your salary but you will be living and working at the training camp getting it prepared for opening day."

Chester looked over at Brett.

"I have a motor home that we can use for an office and for Brett and my sleeping quarters if that will help."

"FANTASTIC! Let me call Ranger and see what he thinks."

Stephanie hit one on speed dial.

"Babe."

"Ranger, I have both Brett and Chester in my office. Both are already licensed carpenters and both can read blueprints. Chester has a motor home he is willing to lend to you for and office whenever you get the property for the training camp."

Babe, I will text you the address of the property. Papers were just signed and the property is ours. I like that we have our own carpenters since we won't have to pay outsiders to build what we need. Tell Brett and Chester to drive out and we will get started. Also tell Tank to remove them from all work schedules since this will be their full time jobs."

"OK. I will see you later tonight."

Stephanie hangs up.

"Brett and Chester, Ranger is texting me the address of the property and he said you two are permanently on training camp duty. No more monitor duty.!"

Both men were ecstatic. Stephanie wrote down the address on a sticky note. The men left and decided to take only one vehicle to check out the property.

When the men arrived at the property they were shocked at how dense the woods were. Chester called Ranger to let him know they were there.

Ranger came to the gate and unlocked the gate for them. They began walking the property and Brett was the note taker. After the tour Brett, Chester and Ranger goes into town and they went into the banquet room of Pino's for privacy. Chester being an artist started sketching a layout for the property and Chester also mentioned about building some platforms to use for the sniper training. Which could double for security of the property. Two hours later Ranger had a base layout of the camp. He liked what he saw.

Brett and Chester went back to RangeMan and began to start preliminary figures on what the cost would be. They both used CAD programs to draw up the plans.

Then Chester had an idea he needed Ranger's advice on. Take abandoned sheds from local farmers and use them part of the encampment for sniper training so we didn't destroy fresh ones. Brett was in charge of talking to farmers and to see if they would donate the unused shacks if RangeMan hauled them off. Brett found 12 such buildings so they did not need to waste the cost of building them. Brett also had a contact with a flat bed who said he would move them for the price of diesel fuel in his flat bed.

Ranger took the two men's opinions into consideration. He did like the donation of the buildings. Chester and Ranger took their ideas to the planning board president and he told them every thing they would need to get the building permits and all other types of feasibility studies they had to have to open the camp.

 **SIX MONTHS LATER:**

In the last six months Brett and Chester plus several Merry Men on their free time have almost got the camp ready to accept it's first 10 men. The men range in age from 21 to 25. There are five categories they will be trained in so there will be 10 men who will be military styled trained then once they have passed those requirements each man will then be trained as bounty hunters.

The first week of the training and two men already had flunked out. But the remaining eight men were exactly what Ranger was looking for.

Chester Rodriguez was training as a sniper and his marksmanship was amazing. Who would have thought a 5 foot 6 inch Mexican/American male could see things that far away?

Ranger had Hal train him as his back up. This Chester was phenomenal! When final testing day came all the men got to show off their talents for most of the Merry Men and for the Core Team. It was a glorious day for RangeMan. The Mayor and the Chief of Police were there and gave their seals of approval to the men to be allowed to work the streets of Trenton.

Ranger had been so intense working on this that few people had noticed the change in him. Ranger had mellowed out being back in the military style camp. But in his own mind he could now work towards retirement and spending more time with his Babe.

Working with the camp had also strengthened his own body back into the shape he, himself, thought it should be. But in the process Ranger knew that due to all the shootings and injuries he had suffered in the past that it was getting time to back out of the field work.

 **DURING THE TRAINING CAMP TIME:**

Stephanie had been running RangeMan like it always was. When the word got out that RangeMan had the training camp many of the gangs decided to find other cities to do their business.

Their thinking was there was almost 60 highly trained men who could out shoot them who had more intelligence at their disposal that they crimped the gangs plans. It did not hurt when RangeMan took out four of the top leaders in a bounty hunting sting and the gangs never saw it coming.

Stephanie had been training six women to help with the paperwork and she was surprised at how the women came from a military background fit with the RangeMan's mostly male work force. With the women doing the paperwork and monitor duty the men enjoyed more time in the field.

Not to mention the fact that the client base had increased by 50%. It was too the point that Stephanie knew they needed a second building to cover all the clients they were getting. It was pretty tight quarters with this many men.

 **MONTHLY PROGRESS REPORT MEETING:**

Ranger looked out over all the men in the room. He was so proud of them.

"Men and Ladies. This still sounds strange to have women included. BUT without these ladies doing the paperwork we would not be where we are now. Our clients have jumped by 50% and the feedback I am getting from the reports is the men in the field are enjoying their job more. This makes for one happy company!

Stephanie spoke up. "Ranger, Marcie has made you a spread sheet as a time line for the next 5 years. This will help you guide the newer men working with a specific Merry Man to help them cope with their less active roles but still make them feel useful in our company."

"Thank you, Marcie. I just have not had time to set down and do that. Your input is very welcome.

"Ranger, The girls and I think we need to either build a bigger building or find another building and split the city in half so we are not so stretched and so cramped as we are now."

"Babe, you have been with me long enough to know how my mind works. That thought has crossed my mind also."

"Sarah has six buildings for you to consider and Amy, whose father is in construction has a layout for a brand new building and it's cost. Her father also knows of a good location that is not up for sale yet but will be available in about three months after it exits probate." Stephanie said.

"This is fantastic! Men and ladies. I am proud of each and everyone of you. For all you new people. You would not have wanted to work for me about eight months ago. I was facing my 50th birthday and then I began to feel like all of my life's work was going down the tubes because I was not physically capable of keeping up the level of stamina I once did. I was very harsh in my dealings. But thanks to my Core Team and my good wife we have turned this dread into actual feasibility. I am proud to know that just because I have to delegate some work that this company will survive and flourish because of the effort you give to the cause. I am proud to call each of you RangeMan employees."

Tank spoke up. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I have never been so proud as I am today of the work that you have given us. Our bounty hunter capture rate has jumped from 78% to 97.5%! That beats Les Sebring's by a country mile! Plus with the additional manpower and woman power we have not had to struggle to meet unexpected leaves of absences, or vacations. But I also want to commend you on actually getting along among yourselves. There has been little personalities tiffs except for Lester who enjoys opening his mouth the wrong way."

There was a round of laughter.

"I want you to know that I am proud of all of you. I would give my life to any of you. We in the military do not take that likely. Thanks for helping us grow this company."

Ranger spoke again.

"There is a phone call I got today that I haven't had time to mention to the Core Team. Our past handler, the General, contacted me and he wants me to ask a few of you with specific skills if you would be available for some Black Ops work. It will be up to you if you chose to take the missions. Your jobs will be held for you if you decide to do that. Take it from me those missions will try your very soul and they could always be life ending missions. But RangeMan will help you with intelligence if you decide to take the mission. If you are interested talk to me or Tank and we will give you the specifics and we will pass the information on the General. Any questions or concerns you have?"

No responses .

"You are dismissed."

Stephanie walked up to him. "Ranger, are you sure you want us involved in that again. The last time the General sold you out."

"I know but I think he would know that I will not allow that to happen again. Hector has some electronic contraptions so the men can send coded messages to a secure phone so they are not out of touch as I was."

"I will live with your decision. At least YOU are not the one going."

"Part of me wants to do that again but the brain is telling me I am too old."

"But you still have things you can do well so why not stay home and enjoy those things. You paid your dues to the country."

Ranger pulled her close.

"Babe, have you got some ideas of things for me to do?"

"No, but I DO have plans for Carlos later tonight."

"Why does he get all the fun?"

"Because I fell in love with him and not the military Ranger."

"Hmm, sounds like I have the best of both worlds."

"Do you think Carlos will be up to MY standards."

"If not maybe he can be retrained."

"Carlos, in the twenty years we have been together have you ever let me down in the bedroom?"

"No, I don't think I have."

"Then I am sure I will be satisfied beyond words."

"Willing to put that to test?"

"I would but I have a client meeting in twenty minutes."

"Hmm, guess I will have to wait to prove my manhood."

Stephanie laughed at him.

"Gorgeous that part of you has never been in doubt!"

Ranger kissed her and they went their own ways.

Ranger thought about it. Then he got an idea to surprise her with tonight.

Stephanie you may be in trouble when his wheels start turning.

It was almost 8 PM when Stephanie made it to the apartment. The room was quiet. That was strange because she knew Ranger was supposed to have went upstairs almost 30 minutes ago.

There was no sounds anywhere in the apartment. Stephanie checked the warmer and the food was already there. No sign of Ranger. She checked the office no light on. She went to the bedroom and when she opened the bedroom door she saw Ranger lying on the bed – NUDE! He was lying on his side and had one leg propped up so it gave her the full frontal view of the beautiful package.

She smiled at him.

"What brought this on husband of mine?"

"There seems to be some doubt about my manhood abilities so I thought I would give you full access to see if we can put those doubts to rest."

Stephanie smiled bigger. She sure did like the view!

"I think you are too over dressed for the occasion, Babe."

"You may be right."

Stephanie sped through the disrobing and laid down beside her Cuban Sex God.

Two hours later they both laid on the bed totally satisfied and thoroughly satisfied both physically and emotionally. There was NO doubt that after 20 years their magic was never boring, never failed to satisfy.

"Who would have thought that two old codgers would still act like teenagers with each other?" Stephanie asked Carlos. She saw the love and desire still in his eyes.

"I don't care if I live to be a hundred I will still want that body of yours! Carlos told her and pull her closer to him."

" I can't believe it took me so long to commit to you. I would do it again in a heartbeat."

"Babe, I have been thinking. I want to retire when I turn 60 and I want you to retire with me. We can still work when we want to but I want someone else running our company so you and I can enjoy our Senior Citizen years."

"So you are planning on spend all day in bed with me?"

" No but I do have night time work outs planned."

"Still trying to prove your manhood."

"No. Just trying to keep it exercised like I do the rest of my body. Any objections?"

"Not as long as I am the only one helping with the exercise regime."

"There has never been another woman in my bed since the day I laid eyes on you."

"So ruining me for other backfired and ruined you for any other woman?"

"Yeah! I didn't see that coming until I was already hooked on you."

"Well, Mr. Manoso. All I can tell you is I have never been happier than I am right now."

"Do you regret not having children?"

"God did not grace us with children but I have a building full of male children to take care of without having all the negative things to deal with. Plus when they get on my nerves I just send them home.

"I love you, Babe."

"I love you too, Batman."

"Wait a minute! You let Batman in your bed but not Ranger?"

Stephanie laughed out loud.

"Baby, I can handle you. Batman is a figment of our imagination besides do you actually think Carlos will share me with two other men?"

"No way! You are mine and I DON'T SHARE!"

"Then since I think Batman has saved me so many times I will leave those chores to him and let Carlos take care of all bedroom duties and Batman can play Sentry duty for you and me."

Carlos laughed at this strange conversation.

"Babe, I will take you any way I can get my hands on you."

"Good show me you exercise regime again."

"Woman you are insatiable."

"Who in their right mind would deny a chance to make love to a Cuban Sex God? No woman I know so are you man enough to handle a mere mortal woman who is in love with you?"

"I just might be able to handle this regime again. You know I love a challenge."

Yeah. Guess what? Supper never did get touched that night. I don't know who was the most exhausted but they didn't do bad for two people who were pushing 50 years old. Many may think it is gross but guess what? When it leaves both parties feeling like they have just found new love who cares what others thinks?

 **HAL'S DOCTOR'S APPOINTMENT:**

Hal went to see the ophthalmologist. The doctor ran some tests with different type machines then came into the room where Hal was.

"Hal, I have some good news and bad news. Which do you want first."

"Bad news first."

"The surgery left you with a slight scar and you will have to have glasses to get your eyesight back to 20/20."

"Good news?"

" You still have good eyesight."

"Not good enough to be a sniper! That is part of my job."

"I am sorry but I told you before surgery that the surgery could require wearing glasses."

"Thanks for nothing, Doc."

Ha stormed out of the office.

Hal went to climb in the driver's seat only to realize that until he got his glasses he was unfit to drive, period.

Hal called Ranger.

"Boss I am at the doctor's on Broad and I need someone to drive me home. I can't see well enough to do it safely."

"I will be there in 5 minutes."

Ranger was dropped off by Tank and Ranger took over the driving of the RangeMan's vehicle.

"What happened, Hal?"

"The surgery left a scar on my eyes. They will make me new glasses then I will be back to 20/20 but since my eyes are dilated I can't see well enough to drive yet."

"Will this affect your ability to be our sniper?"

"I don't know yet. Ranger I am scared."

" I know how you feel. But you have managed to train 6 men who can shoot as well as you did."

"Does this mean I have to stop being a RangeMan?"

"Hal, do you see me walking away from the company? NO! Hal you can still train the men. You are capable of setting up the targets and it is the men's abilities to hit the targets are their responsibilities not yours. No, your job at the training camp is still safe not to mention I can use your help with training the K-9's cadets. This is why we started the training camp. Our bodies are getting tired. If we keep training the men then RangeMan will keep going even though you and I are not at the helm. Our life's work will continue and not be done in vain."

"Now I see why you were so upset. But when it hits your own life. It is far scarier than I could have ever imagine."

Ranger pulled the car into a parking lot. "Hal do you want to leave?"

"No, but I don't want to let you down or fail the men I am training."

"You are not letting any one down. Did we walk away from Tank when he lost his leg? NO! WE found ways to accommodate his disabilities and still make him a useful part of the team. Sure he does still go out in the field. He needs that to stay useful in his mind. We do not know until the glasses are made how good your eyesight will be. Don't ask for trouble until then. Besides you still have your explosives knowledge that we can use. Who knows we may find a talent even you do not know you possess. Do not let fear throw you off your game. That means you gave into fear. How far would giving into fear get you on a mission?"

"It could cost lives if we gave in to fear. I will try to sort this out in my own mind."

"I think it is time for another Core Team meeting. If you feel this way then what fears do the others have."

"Ranger, does retirement mean we are washed up?"

"I don't think so. While each member's personal strength will lessen as we age but that does not mean that we can not contribute to society. But when I had my epiphany I just didn't want to lose RangeMan to old age and have my life's work mean nothing or to be totally forgotten. Then why did I waste so much time on the dream?"

"Maybe that is what I am afraid of. I spent so much time training, spent so much time sacrificing to have it all lost like it meant nothing."

"I think the way we have the training set up we will not have to worry about it being a waste of time."

"I will wait and see how hard it is to adjust to the glasses. Who knows it may not affect my ability as much as I think it will. If I can still hit the bulls-eye at 100 yards I will be satisfied. Because here in Trenton there won't be much call for shooting that far."

"Come on, Hal. Let's forget it until the new glasses comes in and then decide."

"Thanks, Ranger. I feel better."

"Guess neither of us is handling old age real well."

"I honestly never thought I would live this long."

"I think you are right, Hal. We had such short life spans in mind we can not even comprehend living to be Senior Citizens. Right now we are in shock! It is a shock to me to even be facing being a Senior Citizen. But we are going through it together much like we trusted each other with our lives like on the missions. It is a scary thought that we are actually having growing pains. GROWING PAINS MEANS IT HURTS TO FACE OLD AGE."

"I never thought about it. We had to adjust to military life, then life full of uncertainty and possible death on the missions. Then we had to readjust to civilian lives and now we have to face the new challenges and also prepare for the eventual end. I never once thought about death because I always felt it would be at the business end of a bullet. NOT OLD AGE!"

Ranger chuckled. "Now you see what threw me off the charts over a year ago. But together we will handle it just fine because we have each other."

"OK. I am ready to deal with it."

They proceeded to RangeMan and decided to take a deep breath and learn to readjust.

 **STEPHANIE WAS LEADING A TRAINING SESSION:**

Ranger and the younger men were outside a local hole-in-the-wall bar.

The girls were waiting on inside for Stephanie to arrive.

What the girls did not know was Stephanie was there to snatch a FTA for RangeMan.

Stephanie strutted into the bar and went to the bar. She ordered a gin and tonic but it was mostly water.

Stephanie spotted her prey and slid him a snide smile.

Carl Willowby fell into her trap and walked over to her.

The two of them struck up a conversation. After a few minutes Stephanie acted intoxicated and then Stephanie asked him if he would walk her to her car.

Carl agreed and then as soon as Stephanie had cleared the doorway she flattened herself against the building as four big bulky RangeMan employees grab Carl and had him cuffed and shackled in a heartbeat.

Stephanie goes into the club and joins the girls.

"Well girls. This could become part of your jobs as well. I am getting too old to attract the younger skips. Not to mention that most of the people around here know who I am and what I do. It makes it more dangerous for both me and the skip. I need you girls to learn or have your own distraction techniques."

Amy spoke up. "You make it look so easy."

"It is called practice."

"How you handle the after effects when you have just acted like a slut?"

"Sarah, I keep reminding myself that is part of the job. They are the criminal not me."

The girls stayed and enjoyed a couple drinks then the boys returned from taking the skip to the Police Station and they came back for the girls..

They then turned the night into an in-depth discussion on how to trick a man into following them out of the building. It turned into a stress reliever for both the girls and the guys. They were enjoying themselves and all of a sudden there was a commotion across the room.

A man was trying to convince a woman to leave with him but she did not want to go with him.

Two Range Men who both stood over 6 foot tall and weighed around 250 pounds walked up behind him and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck.

"The lady said she did not want your advances."

"Mind your own business."

"We can't do that. By you trying to force yourself on this lady you are pushing an attempted kidnapping charge and we being servants of the courts and we can not allow that to happen."

"This is none of your business."

The manager came over to them.

"This is the club owner and he has a right to pick up any girl he wants."

"Not when the lady said "NO!" Then it becomes a police problem."

The women had called 911 and about that time the police chose to show up.

The police came over to the club owner. The RangeMen told the police that the owner that the lady had said "NO" then he could be charged with attempted kidnapping."

The lady asked the police to file charges and she would sign the warrant. The police cuffed him and took him to the PD.

When they were working on the paperwork they found out that the man was wanted in three states for murder of 4 women. All of them went missing after refusing the man's advances.

The lady at the club escaped similar fate and the investigators were able to close his business down.

When the news of his arrest hit the papers everyone wanted to know more about RangeMan and how the men just happened to stop a serial killer.

Ranger was an expert of giving information without giving out pertinent information but the incident did bring more publicity for his company.

The girls really got earnest about their self defense classes. The incident had shown them that it could have been them and that they needed to learn self defense techniques. During these sessions a couple of the ladies suggested to Stephanie that they start a Bombshell Ladies Defense Class for women who wanted to learn to protect themselves.

Ranger set up a defense course at the local high school gym and when people found out it was sponsored by RangeMan and their men were the instructors they had over a hundred women sign up so the class had to be moved to the local armory. This also gave the women an extra sense of having military men helping with the lessons.

It was a 6 week course and the women really learned a lot of good techniques and the outpouring was so positive that the Armory and RangeMan turned it into a yearly event that Trenton looked forward to.

 **RANGER TURNS 60 YEARS OLD:**

Stephanie arranges a company picnic for Ranger. He was given all his favorite foods, His healthy choices but for those like her who liked desert were given three kinds of cakes. Including his favorite caramel vanilla flan.

Ranger thanked everyone for their thoughts on his birthday. He also made the announcement that he was turning the field duty over to Mitchell Kraft. Mitchell had both military and civilian skills and had been his left hand man for over five years.

Mitchell currently had been handling almost all of the bounties and was in charge of all of the public programs. His name and face was well known to Trenton. The one thing Mitchell brought to the table that Ranger never could was Mitchell was born and raised in the burg. He had Burg credibility! That made a world of difference in the town's minds.

The men agreed with Ranger's decision and the gave Mitchell their support. The fact that Mitchell was not quite 30 years old so the company would continue to be a viable Trenton fixture.

With in 6 months after Ranger turned over the company to Mitchell Kraft five of the Core Team members followed suit.

All the Core Team become only advisers. They were given a section on the fifth floor so they could be counted on for advise at a moments notice.

 **ONE YEAR AFTER RANGER'S RETIREMENT:**

Ranger is still running 5 miles a day. He, himself has chosen to slow the pace of the run. He still works out every day. He has learned that age does sap some of your strength levels but he continues to find ways to stay healthy and useful to the company.

Stephanie finds herself turning more daily things over to Sarah. With less duties Stephanie and Ranger decided to move to the Bat-cave for good so that Mitchell could have the penthouse so he was on scene in minutes.

It was mind numbing to box up all their mementos. They had spent most of their lives in this apartment. But with handing over the reins to the company also brought to an end the usefulness of this apartment for the pair.

They moved into their Bat-Cave. They needed to relearn to be alone with each other. At the Bat-Cave Lester lived in the caretaker's cottage. So they were not totally alone. Yet neither of them were ready for old age.

It hurt for awhile to not know first hand what is going on but thanks to Mitchell's view for the company they got daily email reports so they were not left out of the loop.

Under Mitchell's control the company continued with the same standards Ranger had founded it on. The training programs were a source of good men for the company and a couple other companies paid to send their men to the training camp and the company had much to Ranger's amazement was now a $6 million a year company.

Under Mitchell's command the men often took time off to help the government out and both the men became rich and RangeMan was paid for their usage as well.

 **FIVE YEARS AFTER RANGER'S RETIREMENT:**

Ranger came in from his daily workout at the gym on the third floor of the house. He went into the master bedroom and Stephanie was laying on her left side asleep. He goes in and takes his shower. When he came out he noticed that she had not even moved a muscle. He went over to check on her only to find out there was no pulse.

Ranger got frantic! He dialed 911 and started CPR but as cool as she felt he knew it was useless but he had to try. "SHE CAN'T BE GONE!" He yelled into the room.

Ranger called Lester and he came running. They opened the gates for EMS but they both knew it was too late.

Ranger the man of steel shattered more like he was made of glass than of steel. His Babe left him! "I never got to tell her good bye. How am I going to live without her?"

The coroner came and took her body away. They were going to do an autopsy to determine cause of death.

RangeMan sent two of the old Core Team to stay with Ranger for fear he would commit suicide.

A week later the autopsy showed that Stephanie suffered from a cerebral bleed and they said she died peaceful and never knew she was bleeding to death. She died a peaceful death.

Ranger got permission to bury her on his property. He had a monument made to mark her grave. Ranger set aside 3 acres of ground for a RangeMan cemetery. Stephanie was the first Lady of RangeMan so she rightfully should be the first person in this private plot.

Ranger was inconsolable. The men stayed close by and watched him closely. Ranger withdrew into himself and insisted on over exercising daily. He was no longer the Ranger anyone knew.

 **EIGHT MONTHS AFTER STEPHANIE'S DEATH:**

Lester went into check on Ranger and Ranger did not answer him. Lester went to the bedroom and no Ranger.

Lester checked the gym. No Ranger.

Lester called Mitchell and he sent a crew out. None of the men wanted to believe they were losing Ranger too.

Ten minutes later they went room to room and they find no Ranger.

All vehicles were in the garage and accounted for.

They check all safe rooms. No Ranger.

Mitchell suggested that they walk the property and to also check the cemetery.

They had no luck on the property and it's out buildings.

Lester and Mitchell went to check the cemetery.

They got with in 50 yards of Stephanie's memorial and there laid Ranger with his hand touching her tombstone.

They ran to him only to realize he was stone cold.

Ranger had died of a broke heart was their feelings.

They called RangeMan and had them to call the coroner's office.

The coroner did an autopsy and found out it was a major heartache. While the medical condition is called ventricular tachycardia but people who knew Ranger knew he died of a broken heart.

His heart could not keep beating without Stephanie in his world.

He was buried next to her and while the day had been cloudy the sun shone brightly when the casket was set next to hers.

Their worlds are complete again!

True love really does exist.

A/N:

This is not a normal type of story but considering I am getting close to the end of my time on this earth I wanted to give them a decent send off.

I did not mean to offend anyone but it was a thought I had and I invented a scenario to fit the ending of Ranger and Stephanie's life.


End file.
